The top surface and the bottom surface of a moving web or belt type photoreceptors may be in contact with backer bars and back cleaners inside the printing machine. Such contact abrades the surfaces of the photoreceptor and may eventually wear away enough of the photoreceptor to impair its function. Another source of wear of the top surface of a photoreceptor comes from electrochemical reaction of the corona charging devices. Abrasion resistant materials are desirable for the top and bottom surfaces of the photoreceptor to prolong its life. The present invention addresses the problem of abrasion of the imaging member by providing new materials with enhanced abrasion resistance for the anti-curl layer and the overcoating layer.
Conventional photoreceptors are disclosed in Chambers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,887; Miyamoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,041; Derks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,501.
A polycarbonate composition is disclosed in Boutni, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,391.
Polycarbonates, including branched and linear polycarbonates, are described in Ludwig Bottenbruch (editor), "Engineering Thermoplastics, Polycarbonates, Polyacetals, Polyesters, Cellulose Esters (Hanser Publishers 1996), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference (eight (8) pages).